Illumination
by akapella
Summary: More drabbly mindgames


**Illumination**

**Rating:** NC-17-ish because my beta purplealertsaid so Pairing: Light/Misa Light/L (SO much more about Light/L)  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, with a side of Misa **  
Disclaimer**: Death Note and its characters belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba SUMMARY: Just another (drabbly) mindgame

From L's perspective he hears and sees everything, Misa's awakening squeal of joy and Light's quieting finger meeting her lips as though there were someone to disturb other than him. It's quiet here at the Investigation Quarters at night, who could they disturb? In addition, he knows of the surveillance equipment in Amane's room.

As much as he yearns to turn away from the monitor, to click a button and silence the scene blossoming before him, the knowledge that the two are Kira makes it impossible.

With some reluctance, L watches them. What are you planning, Light? Is this an effort to convince me of your devotion to Misa? All right. We'll see soon enough how it plays out.

The timbre of Light's voice is low and seductive as he strips Misa of her clothing. L's eyes narrow at the teen's flash of irritation, quickly hidden by the youth, when Misa giggles, evidence that Light's intentions run deeper than what they appear on the surface. L bites his thumb. With you they always do, but Light, you're usually more subtle. What are you doing? L leans closer to the screen.

When Light enters her, he's brutal, disregarding her gasp of pain and subsequent cries, and L swallows audibly. An idea illuminates the recesses of his mind as he awaits confirmation.

And there it is.

Light is looking directly at the camera, through the camera. At him.

For all that Light's skin is flushed, glimmering with sweat, auburn hair dampened red from exertion, his eyes splinter. L shivers, not from the cold, but from the ice his glare exudes. Light's gaze hardens. L returns the look with stone of his own.

Transfixed, L licks his lips unconsciously. He bites his thumb, unconcerned by the pain and the flood of coppery liquid in his mouth. I see what you're doing, Light, and I accept your challenge.

Light murmurs inaudible reassurances (they must be reassuring because Misa's breathy cries of pain diminish) while eyeing the camera. His gaze penetrates it as surely as he penetrates her, and L quivers with something as yet undefined. Fear, certainly, and while he can't deny the hardening between his legs, he is firm in his ignoring of it.

He fucks her; there's nothing of love in this debasing act. Light's hips batter with ever increasing force. The bed shakes with the ferocity of his staccato thrusts. L wants to look away from those eyes eating at him. And then Light changes his rhythm: nothing so gentle is delivered at his hands, hips, or cock. With his ass flexed in that manner, the angle of his hips and legs poised to penetrate deeply, L is one-hundred percent certain that he can hear Light's thoughts during his deliberate domination of the girl, while under his relentlessly scrutiny.

They shriek in L's head. L, L, L, this is you I'm violating -- you I'm fucking! Watch me, L! Watch me make you scream!

As L watches, he squirms at the hardening of his flesh, worrying his thumb and wondering, horrified, why, jusy why this is turning him on at all.

Why he wants it.

Light's eyes never leave him, even as he convulses, hammering furiously. Ignoring the crying Misa beneath him, his chest heaving for breath, Light dips down his head to press his lips to her forehead. The movement itself is robotic, automatic, his attention focused entirely on L. Instead of looking tired (Amane is, even now, begging for rest) the college student who also happens to be Kira appears refreshed.  
With the way the sweat on his body glitters in the low lighting of the room, the warmth of his caramel eyes, banked embers burning within, the glide of his muscles beneath the gold of his skin, L could almost believe in Light. At times, he even wants to.

A flicker of fear ignites low in L's stomach when Light smiles surreptitiously into the camera. There's nothing of warmth in his smile, his eyes. It's just Light.

Enough of this.

As L strides to Amane's room, Light materializes on the steps, meeting him half-way. This is unanticipated, and L is self-aware enough to understand emotion directed his actions, rendering him momentarily speechless. Light has no such inhibitions. Enfolding him in his embrace, he twirls a stray piece of the detective's hair between his fingers. The movement appears casual; L knows it's calculated, and feels the heat of Light's breath at his ear. "Ryuzaki. Tell me what you thought of our foreplay."

END


End file.
